This different feeling
by arifantomhive
Summary: Rima Touya, seorang siswi SMA, sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Tiba tiba seorang muncul dan memberi warna pada kehidupannya. EDITED!
1. Aku

DISCLAIMER : Vampire Knight punya Matsuri Hino

WARNING! : saya kurang bisa bikin fict romance, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya aneh dan karakternya rada OOC

ooooo

Ah… SMA khusus artis. Inilah sekolah yang cocok untukku. Pekerjaanku yang sebagai model professional ini sangat menyita waktu belajarku, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa belajar pun aku bisa mendapat nilai yang tinggi. Lagipula di sekolahku yang lama, memang sangat tidak cocok untukku. Belajar berbaur dengan banyak manusia... Yang benar saja? Aku ini vampire kelas bangsawan…

"Rima! Wah akhirnya kamu masuk sekolah juga!" sambut Ichijou Takuma, ketua kelas dan teman dekatku dari kecil, dan dia vampire sepertiku juga

"Ichijou-san! Ada tugas untukku selama aku tidak masuk?"

"Ada. Kau harus membuat cerita tentang pekerjaanmu itu. Tugas ini masuk ke dalam buku nilai loh"

"Oke. Kapan tugas ini dikumpulkan?"

"2 hari lagi. Harus pada hari itu juga di kumpulkan"

"EH? Kenapa waktunya sebentar?"

"Kamu kan baru masuk hari ini, jadi tugasnya juga aku beri tau hari ini. Sebenarnya tugas ini sudah diberi guru seminggu yang lalu"

"Hah… Yasudahlah"

Ah tugas merepotkan. Hari ini sampai 2 hari berikutnya aku bebas dari pengambilan foto, maka dari itu aku masuk sekolah. Bagiku libur 3 hari dari pekerjaan sudah cukup. Dan di sekolah pun kegiatannya biasa saja. Hanya belajar belajar dan belajar. Teman pun hanya sedikit, karena mereka banyak yang sedang shooting, konser, dll. Hah… hidup yang membosankan. Aku jadi bosan menjadi vampire yang hidup lama tapi hanya menjalani kehidupan datar seperti ini. Tidak ada yang baru.

ooooo

Keesokan harinya, aku segera bangun tidur dan cepat cepat ke sekolah, karena sudah telat. Cih. Ini semua garagara tugas membuat cerita itu. Merepotkan! Aku pun berlari menuju ke sekolah dan akhirnya sampai! Aku senang karena aku datang 5 menit sebelum bel

"Ohayou, Rima-san!" sapa anak dari kepala sekolah ini, Kurosu Yuuki

"Ohayou…" jawabku masih ngantuk dan capek

Aku masuk ke kelasku dan saat itu juga bel berbunyi. Aku segera duduk di tempat dudukku dan menunggu guru datang. Tidak ada teman yang bisa di ajak ngobrol. Ichijou pun hari ini tidak masuk karena ada shooting untuk film barunya. Hah bosaaan… Eh? Di belakang guru ada murid baru! Siapa dia?

"Anak-anak, ini ada murid baru pindahan dari kota sebelah. Silahkan, Senri"

"Nama saya Senri Shiki. Umur saya 16 tahun. Pekerjaan saya sebagai model. Salam kenal" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri

Ah, pekerjaannya sama denganku. Dia… Anak baru itu duduk disampingku. Pancaran matanya entah kenapa sama sepertiku. Sifatnya dingin kalau dilihat dari ekspresi mukanya. Aku… kenapa jadi tertarik dengannya?

"Uhm… Ano… Kamu sudah jadi model di majalah apa saja?" tiba tiba aku bertanya kepadanya, tidak tau juga kenapa

"Aku tidak tau. Aku sudah lupa" jawabnya, dengan nada sangat datar

He? Apa apaan dia? Aneh sekali… Tapi aku tetap bertanya

"Kalau iklan bagaimana?"

"Sudah banyak sih… Tapi aku lupa" jawabnya, dengan nada yang sama

Cih. Anak aneh. Ini lupa itu lupa. Dia model apa bukan sih? Yah kalau dilihat dari mukanya dia memang sangat cocok jadi model sih. Keren…

"Kamu juga model ya?" tiba tiba dia bertanya

"Ya" jawabku singkat karena sudah malas dengan jawabannya tadi yang serba lupa

"Kamu… Punya mata yang sama denganku…"

Deg! Jantungku berdegup sangat keras. Dia… apakah dapat membaca pikiranku? Atau… apa?

"Apa kamu… vampire?"

"….Darimana kamu tau itu?"

"Tidak tau, hanya saja aku dapat merasakannya…"

"I…Iya. Ah… manusia seharusnya tidak boleh tau vampire ada di sekitar mereka…"

"Manusia? Aku juga vampire"

Dia… dia yang sangat aneh ternyata vampire juga. Aku tidak menyangka. Bahkan dia vampire kelas bangsawan seperti aku dan Ichijou juga

"Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Rima Touya. Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal juga"

ooooo

Sekolah ini… Aku suka sekolah ini. Absen tidak dihitung dan murid naik kelas hanya bergantung pada nilai. Lagipula, di sekolah ini manusia hanya sedikit karena kebanyakan vampire adalah artis dan manusia hanyalah rakyat biasa. Oke, kemarin aku hamper telat, sedangkan hari ini aku malah kepagian datang ke sekolah. Hah…. Bosaaaaaaan!

"Ohayou Rima-san" sapa seorang lelaki, yang ternyata Senri

"Ohayou…"

"Hidup ini membosankan ya?" tiba tiba dia berkata seperti itu

"Eh? Iya… Tidak ada yang baru keesokan harinya, maupun hari hari berikutnya…"

Pancaran matanya yang sama sepertiku yang waktu itu pernah aku sebutkan, adalah pandangan terhadap kehidupan yang membosankan ini. Mungkin dia juga berpikir sama sepertiku, vampire seperti kami hidup lama, tapi hanya merasakan hal hal yang biasa saja dan tidak menarik

"Mau Pocky?" tanyaku sambil menyuguhkan pocky ke Senri

"Ah boleh. Ini makanan kesukaanku"

"Wah sama! Kalau aku sedang bosan aku makan ini"

"Aku juga. Apalagi kalau sehabis itu minum susu cokelat, pasti tambah enak"

"Ya benar. Aku sering seperti itu"

Senri Shiki… Saat dia berkata sesuatu yang disukainya, dia tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat indah, dan mukanya juga keren. Aku senang ada orang yang sepertiku. Kukira aku saja yang setelah makan pocky suka minum susu cokelat.

"Rima, besok ada waktu luang?"

"Um… Gomen… besok aku ada pemfotoan buat iklan fashion"

"Yah… tidak apa apa. Lain kali saja ya"

"Iya. Maaf ya…"

ooooo

Hari ini aku bangun pagi, karena harus pengambilan foto untuk iklan dan tempatnya itu jauh. Hah… merepotkan. Hari ini juga aku tidak sekolah dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Senri… Eh? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus?

Perjalanan panjang melewati berbagai pemandangan, memang sangat indah. Tapi entah kenapa aku menganggap ini biasa saja. Tentu saja, karena aku melewati jalan ini hamper setiap hari. Mungkin orang yang baru lewat jalan ini akan terkagum kagum dengan pesona alamnya. Akhirnya… sampai juga…

"Rima-chan! Akhirnya kamu datang! Ayo ke ruang pakaian" sambut manajerku

"….Ya…"

Saat sampai di ruang pakaian…

"Rima, kali ini kostum yang akan kamu pakai adalah kostum gothic Lolita"

"Wah… bagus. Boleh aku memilih sendiri bajunya?"

"Tentu saja! Oh iya, partnermu dalam iklan ini satu sekolah denganmu kan?"

"He? Siapa? Aku tidak tau"

"Partnermu itu aku, Rima" tiba tiba seorang lelaki muncul dari belakang

Senri Shiki! Ya itu dia! Dia… yang akan menjadi partnerku? Sejak kapan dia jadi model di perusahaan ini juga? Kepalaku penuh pertanyaan, tapi aku tau sekarang bukan saatnya bertanya tanya

"Ah! Perfect couple! Oh jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

"Eh? Um.. I.. Iya. Dia kan murid pindahan. Lagipula kami sekelas"

"Ayo Rima, kita ke ruang foto"

Selesai berganti baju, aku ketempat foto. Aku suka gothic Lolita. Aku memakai baju itu dengan tersenyum. Ah… Disana sudah ada Senri. …Dia… Keren. Cocok sekali memakai baju itu

"Kalian pegangan tangan ya"

Deg! Pengangan… tangan? Dengan Senri? Mukaku merah, tapi aku berusaha untuk membiarkannya. Kenapa… Aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini? Dia kan hanya teman biasa… Lagipula aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari

ooooo

Yang minat review + go to next chapter yaaa. Huaaaa maafkan author payah ini yang cuma bisa bikin cerita humor (padahal garing)! Makanya ini author mencoba hal baru bikin cerita romance bwahaha. Iseng iseng berhadiah (?)


	2. Suka

DISCLAIMER : Vampire Knight punya Matsuri Hino

WARNING! : saya kurang bisa bikin fict romance, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya aneh dan karakternya rada OOC

ooooo

Kami pun berpose sambil berpegangan tangan. Namanya juga iklan fashion gothic Lolita, jadi kami tidak tersenyum. Aku lihat… Senri biasa saja ketika kami berpegangan tangan. A… Aku hanya berlebihan. Tapi, kenapa aku sedikit kecewa?

Hah… Setelah beberapa kali pengambilan foto, kami segera istirahat dan melanjutkan pengambilan foto lagi. Capek… Tapi yah ini memang kehidupanku. Disaat kerja seperti ini… Kenapa aku jadi ingin meminum darah? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Ha… Haus… Aku… ingin darah

"Kamu kenapa, Rima?" Tanya Senri yang tiba tiba muncul

"Ti…tidak…"

"Mukamu pucat loh. Kamu sakit? Atau…"

"Atau apa?"

"Kamu… ingin darah? Kulihat akhir akhir ini kamu hanya minum tablet darah. Pasti kamu ingin minum darah segar juga kan?"

Aku hanya diam. Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi sejak kapan dia tau kebiasaanku minum tablet darah? Ah… rasa hausku akan darah semakin tak tertahankan…

"Minumlah darahku" Senri berkata sambil menunjukkan bagian lehernya

"Eh? Jangan…"

"Tidak apa apa. Tadi pagi aku sudah minum tablet darah"

"Ba… Baiklah…"

Kami… Aku dan Senri… berdua di ruang istirahat… Aku menggigit lehernya dengan taringku dan segera kuhisap darahnya. Kurasakan darahnya mengalir menuju tenggorokanku, dan sangat nikmat. Aku haus… sangat haus. Tapi… segera kuhentikan ini karena… aku tidak ingin melihat muka Senri yang kesakitan karena aku menghisap darahnya

"Terima kasih, Senri…"

"Ya… sama sama. Oh iya terima kasih sudah menjadi partnerku" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Sa… sama-sama… Senri…"

"Ah… Aku hanya sampai jam segini saja disini. Besok kamu kesini lagi kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku ada shooting untuk film terbaru, bersama temanmu Ichijou"

"Ah Ichijou! Ternyata kalian main dalam satu film ya! Ganbatte nee!" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Rima. Sampai bertemu besok"

Dia tadi… tersenyum. Sangat indah. Aku jarang melihat dia tersenyum. Ternyata, dia bukan cuma model, tapi juga aktor. Hebat… Ah? Aku ini… kenapa? Terus saja mengaguminya. Aneh. Saat dia pergi meninggalkan studio ini, aku merasa kehilangan. ….Ada perasaan baru di dalam diriku. Perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya… Ah! Sudah lupakan! Apa apaan sih aku ini!

ooooo

Hari ini, aku kembali ke studio karena ada pengambilan foto untuk majalah makanan sehat. Sialnya, supir pribadiku sedang sakit, jadi aku berangkat kesana menggunakan bus. Untungnya aku bukan artis yang maunya pakai mobil pribadi, jadi menurutku oke oke saja kesana pakai bus.

Saat aku sedang menunggu di halte, tiba tiba sebuah teriakan menyebutkan namaku…

"Rima! Rima! Ayo sini bareng aku saja ke studio!"

"Senri? Ah… Iya"

Aku masuk ke mobil Senri dan… duduk disebelahnya. Aku sedikit malu ketika duduk di sebelahnya. Aku lihat wajahnya juga agak sedikit merah. Ah! Mungkin itu karena dia kedinginan ya… hahaha. Aku memikirkan terlalu jauh

"Senri, kamu hari ini ke studio?"

"Ah gomen gomen. Hari ini aku harus shooting lagi"

"Oh yasudah tidak apa apa"

"Ah sudah sampai. Maaf Rima, mungkin besok aku akan ke studio"

"Terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya Senri!"

Aku agak sedikit sedih ketika mendengar dia hari ini tidak ke studio. Kehidupanku yang membosankan mulai lagi. Setelah dia datang aku… aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Ada yang member warna di hidupku. Dan sepertinya aku…

"Rima-chan! Ayo cepat! Kamu sudah terlambat 2 menit!"

"Ah baik manajer"

Tanpa adanya Senri, duniaku sepi. Yah senyumnya itu terutama yang sangat aku sukai. Tapi sifatnya juga baik, sampai dia rela memberikan darahnya demi aku. Jarang jarang kan ada orang seperti itu? Ah… Hari ini kulewati dengan SANGAT membosankan. Mungkin karena tidak ada Senri?

ooooo

Selesai pengambilan foto, aku pulang. Kesialan kedua, saat pulang hujan. Hah… untuk pulang aku harus jalan ke depan dulu baru bisa sampai di halte. Aku tidak bawa paying karena tadi pagi cuaca cerah. Ah! Pokoknya aku harus sampai ke rumah secepatnya!

_CIPRAK CIPRAK _(maafkan author yang ga bisa bikin backsound ini)

Aku berlari menuju halte dengan berlari di tengah hujan tanpa payung. Ah sial! Perjalanan ke depan kenapa harus sejauh ini? A…aku… kenapa kepalaku pusing? Ah… tadi pagi aku lupa minum tablet darah. Jadi vampire itu merepotkan ya? Ha… Ha…

"RIMA!"

ooooo

"Rima! Ah syukurlah akhirnya kamu bangun!"

"Ah? Ummm… Aku dimana? Memangnya tadi aku kenapa?"

"Kamu pingsan di jalan. Ini kamarku"

HA? Aku pingsan? Senri… dia datang darimana? Aku… ada di kamarnya? He? Mukaku merah… Jujur aku senang, karena dia tiba tiba datang menolong. Dan dia khawatir kepadaku. Hahaha bicara apa aku ini?

"Senri… Terima kasih banyak telah menolongku. Tapi maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Ah iya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Eh? Ah tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri"

Baru saja aku berdiri, aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Kepalaku masih pusing ternyata

"Tuh kan. Sini aku antarkan"

Aku diantarkan Senri pulang. Ah… kami bergandengan tangan. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan dan mukaku merah. Dan… tiba tiba saja aku…

"Nee… Senri. Ano… Apakah sudah ada orang yang kau suka?"

"He? Hmm… Itu rahasia. Kalau kamu ingin tau, perempuan yang aku suka adalah perempuan yang akan aku beri cokelat"

"Ah? Siapa dia? Kamu sudah memberi cokelat itu kepadanya?" aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya

"….Belum… Dan kurasa tidak akan mungkin aku beri cokelat itu"

"Ke… kenapa? Siapa tau kamu masih punya harapan kan?"

"Tidak… itu karena….. Ah! Rima, kita sudah sampai"

"Ah eh… Makasih sudah mau mengantarku"

"Sama sama. Jaga kesehatanmu ya"

"Baik" aku tersenyum

Saat berbicara soal cokelat itu, aku melihat ada kesedihan yang dipancarkan oleh Senri Shiki. Aku tidak tau kenapa… Tapi… tapi… Sepertinya dia ingin berkata dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan mungkin selamanya. Kenapa… Perasaanku jadi tidak enak?

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, merenungkan semuanya. Kenapa aku jadi ingin menangis? Padahal justru hari ini bisa menjadi hari terbaikku kan? Tapi… kenapa aku merasa sebentar lagi akan ada yang hilang dari kehidupanku? Sesuatu yang mewarnai hidupku… Senri…

ooooo

Yang minat review + go to next chapter yaaa. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ceritanya aneh~


	3. Kamu

DISCLAIMER : Vampire Knight punya Matsuri Hino

WARNING! : saya kurang bisa bikin fict romance, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya aneh dan karakternya rada OOC

ooooo

"Selamat tinggal… Rima…"

_GUSRAK!_

Ah! Sakit! Pagi yang jelek. Aku jatuh dari tempat tidur. Karena mimpi buruk itu… Senri… Dia… Meninggalkanku sendirian di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya… aku kenal. Ah aku tidak percaya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin mempercayai mimpi itu. Tapi… Kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata?

Matahari hari ini terlalu silau. Cih. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya. Kubuka jendela kamarku dan… Eh? Apa ini? Cokelat berbentuk hati? Dari…siapa? Ah! Ada surat di bawah cokelat itu!

_Dear Rima Touya…_

_Ohayou! Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah sembuh? Maaf karena tadi malam aku tidak sempat memberitahu kamu soal cokelat itu, dan sekarang akan kuberitahu…_

_Perempuan yang aku suka, adalah perempuan yang duduk di sebelahku ketika di sekolah, yang menjadi partnerku dalam pengambilan foto kemarin kemarin, dan… senyumnya yang memberi warna di kehidupanku… Itulah kamu…_

_Maaf, sebenarnya mulai hari ini aku pindah ke Amerika, karena ayahku pindah kerja. Lagipula kata manajerku, kalau disana aku bisa menjadi aktor Hollywood_

_Tapi… Tentu saja aku… Tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Terima kasih Rima… Aku tidak akan melupakan pengalaman kita berdua!_

_ From Senri Shiki_

"Senri… Kamu…"

Air mataku menetes satu demi satu. Aku… tidak mau kehilangan dia! Walaupun dia pergi ke Amerika, setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan satu kata terakhir kepadanya secara langsung. Satu kata yang sangat ingin aku ucapkan padanya… Sekarang! Sekarang aku harus mengejarnya ke bandara!

"Ohayou Rima-chan!" tetanggaku menyapaku

"Ohayou!" jawabku sambil terus berlari

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada anda sekarang"

Aku terus berlari, tidak peduli sinar matahari pagi yang terlalu terik bagiku menerpaku, bahkan ucapan selamat pagi dari tetangga tetanggaku pun tidak aku hiraukan. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya kutemukan taksi menuju bandara. Dan aku pun menaikinya, sambil membawa cokelat ini dan…

ooooo

Aku pun sampai di bandara. Aku terus berlari ke segala arah. Tapi Senri tidak juga aku temukan. Aku hampir putus asa. Tapi saat aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi…

"Senri…" aku terdiam sambil terus melihatnya menjauh

"SENRI! SENRI!"

"…..Rima?"

Aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Aku menangis… Baru kali ini aku menangis di hadapan laki-laki. Sial… Aku malu.

"Eh? Rima, kenapa kamu nangis?"

"Kamu kenapa pergi tanpa bilang aku?"

"…..Maaf… Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri…"

"Kebaikan? Lihat sekarang aku nangis karena kamu mau pergi!"

"Hey, kamu kenapa jadi cengeng seperti ini? Sudah… jangan nangis lagi" katanya sambil menyeka airmataku yang jatuh tanpa henti

"Baka! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Rima…."

Tiba tiba dia membalas pelukanku. Aku malu, mukaku memerah. Tapi ini saat terakhir aku bisa bersamanya di Jepang, dan aku ingin waktu ini tidak sia-sia

"Kamu… kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Senri… Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal…"

"….Apa itu?"

"Aku… aku… aku… juga suka kamu" mukaku langsung merah saat mengatakan itu. Kulihat Senri kaget dan mukanya juga merah, tapi dia segera tersenyum

"Aku senang Rima berkata seperti itu"

"Ah… ano… Apa kamu akan balik lagi ke Jepang?"

"Pasti. Tapi aku tidak tau kapan. Rima…. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas semuanya"

"Tu… tunggu Senri! Ini… simpan ini sebagai kenang kenangan ya" kataku tersenyum sambil memberinya sekotak pocky

"Wah pocky! Terima kasih Rima. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik baik. Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi! Itu janji!"

Dia… dia yang sangat aku suka, mengucapkan kata kata itu, menerima hadiahku, dan kemudian mencium keningku. Aku… malu. Tapi aku senang. Kuharap dia akan memakan pocky pemberian dariku. Dia pergi. Meninggalkanku. Tapi aku yakin… dia pasti akan kembali, karena dia sudah berjanji.

Kulihat pesawat yang ditumpanginya berangkat, meninggalkan Jepang, menuju Amerika. Aku… melambaikan tangan dan menyaksikan dia perlahan pergi dariku dengan pesawat itu…

ooooo

Akhirnyaa selesai jugaa! Ah gomen nee ceritanya terlalu sedikit! Mind to review?


End file.
